


King of Hearts

by beyondthebottle



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, episode tag 1x14 hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthebottle/pseuds/beyondthebottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag: 1x14 "Hearts", After the events of the day Connor finds himself needing a shoulder to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Hearts

For a moment he really wanted to run back into the building and hide in the locker room. The crying mother in front of the building sent a shiver down his spine. The tightness of his chest caused him to choke as he unlocked his car. Tossing his bag he didn’t care if he broke the glass bowl tucked deep inside his lunch bag. Dropping heavily into the seat shutting the door harder than he really meant too it blocked out the sounds of the grieving mother.

The exhale of his shaky breathing was barely beating out the sound of his racing heart. Connor couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this helpless. This feeling of utter defeat. Tears burned his eyes as he tried to fight them. Graceful talented fingers ran through his dirty hair gripping the locks tight trying not to give into the feeling.

Left hand falls gripping the door handle of the car as the sob breaks through the walls he had thought were stronger than this.

The sound. He couldn’t handle the sound of crying. His own or anyone’s. Covering his mouth with his hand he slammed his eyes shut again only to snap them back open again when the eyes of the girl on the table hants him.

The fat tears burned running down his cheeks into the palm of his hand. She shouldn’t have died like that. So young. So full of life. Connor let out another shaky breath grabbing the steering wheel tight.

His phone buzzed in his pocket of his coat reminding him of drinks he was suppose to have with Halstead. Swallowing hard Connor threw his car into reverse pulling out of his spot.

\---

_Text Message from W. Halstead (9:55 pm)_

_Hey. I’m at Molly’s. We still good for tonight?_

He stared at the screen at the message from over an hour ago unable to answer. Sniffing Connor sighed before tapping on his screen.

_Text Message to W. Halstead (10:35 pm)_

_Last minute thing came up. Rain check?_

Connor rubbed his brow frowning at his reply to his coworker. His mother had taught him not to lie to his friends. Sniffing again he jumped at the buzzing coming from his hand.

_Text Message from W. Halstead (10:47 pm)_

_Yeah, sure. Maggie and Mrs. Goodwin were there had a drink with them. See you tomorrow._

\---

His driving around the city for hours on end found him in the driveway of the Doctor Downey. Hands in his lap Connor stared at the lines of his fingers wondering if he should just head back to his apartment.

A knock on his window made him jump. It was Downey at his window jerking his head for the younger doctor to get out of the car.

Following the older man into the house Rhodes looked around as they stepped inside.  Much like his office Doctor Downey’s home was an extension of himself showing off his passion for Hawaii.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Downey.” Connor muttered feeling like a child caught doing something naughty.

“Want tea? Take your shoes off, please.” The older man’s voice was softer than it would have been at the hospital. “You can hang your coat up in the hall.”

Toeing his gym shoes off Rhodes did as he was asked following the older doctor into the kitchen.

“What's the difference between God and a doctor?” Downey pointed for him to sit at the breakfast bar as he got tea ready. “God knows he’s not a doctor.” There was a little smirk that held no humor just a gentle understanding from the older doctor.

Connor’s eyes followed the pattern on the countertop as Downey moved around the kitchen. A glass was pushed in front of his hand the green eyed man looked up with a frown.

“What? I don’t drink it. I just like knowing it’s in the house.” Downey took the seat next to him with his steaming mug of tea. “There was nothing you could have done for that girl, Connor.” For a moment Rhodes wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a man like David Downey.

Connor shook his head looking down at the amber liquid rolling around his highball glass. “It’s just… I just keep thinking of that baby.” Downey said nothing just listened drinking from the mug. “Her tiny little heart that we fixed.”

“ _You_ fixed.”

“We were able to fix it close the hole up and now it beats normally. The thing the size of a strawberry.” His bottom lip shaking. “That other girl… her’s will never start again.” The mother’s voice still ringing in his ears.

“Connor, you can’t save everyone,” there was a hand on his shoulder giving him a little shake. “I wish we could, but, we can’t. We do what we can. Remember you’re not God.” A tiny smile tugged at the side of Downey’s face. “I was like you when I was young. Believing that I was better than God himself that I could bring them back from death. Some of them I did and the others I couldn’t save.”

The hand gave him a squeeze before letting go.

“Just don’t lose the fighting spirit you have. They need you, Connor.”

With a nod Connor grabbed the highball and threw back the drink. It burned as it went down making his eyes water again. Shaking his head he got chills down his spine making Downey chuckle.

“There you go. Better?”

Connor nodded putting the glass down on the countertop. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, kid.” Downey drank from his mug. “You can crash on the sofa. It’s pretty late.”

“You don’t have to do that, sir.”

“ _Sir_? Connor, I’m not your father and we’re not at work. It’s either David or Downey.” Downey stood up from his spot putting the mug and highball glass in the sink. “You’re sleeping here. I’ll go hunt you down something to wear. Grab a shower if you want.”

Knowing he would have to apologize to Halstead tomorrow he would take what Downey said to heart.

“After your shower we can watch the Cub game!” He heard from the back of the house. “Unless you’re a Sox's fan!”

For the first time today Connor let himself laugh a little. “Not a chance in hell. Let’s go Cubbies.”

“Good, now you don’t have to sleep outside!”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something after watching that scene in the car. Don't know if Downey or Connor are Cubs fans... but I am. So sue me. Also, I really want to see more of Downey and Connor bond outside of work. Plus, Downey could be the dad that Connor should have had. Thanks for reading!


End file.
